A Taste of Your Own Medicine
by freed-from-the-vortex
Summary: Takes place after the final feast. Hannibal visits Will in jail and they say all they need to... or do they? Will is thrown headlong into a chess match with the one man he wishes that he could understand, will Will (hahahaha) be able to keep his sanity throughout their little game? Or fall deeper into Hannibal's trap, only time can tell...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Hannibal or Will Graham or anyone for that matter because slavery ,as I was often told as a child, is bad. No matter how much sense it makes economically or the fact that the people aren't real, owning them is just not my job. Leave it to the twisted people who work at NBC...**

Will looked straight at the opposite cement wall juxtaposed to the wire bed he was currently sitting on. He was young, but his eyes told the tales of many lives, the lives of killers who he had lived as. He wore the uniform jump suit that belonged to the compound he was currently at. He had been sitting like this for so long that his legs had started to feel numb and his curly brown hair had fallen into his eyes. At the sound of _his_ footsteps approaching, Will raised his head slightly to appear less defeated. He could tell who was walking down the deserted corridor by the light _tap tap _of expensive leather Italian shoes, shoes that Will had spent hours staring at, memorizing, as he opened himself up to the man who owned them. A man he had trusted whole heartedly, confident that whispered secrets among the two would never again see the light of day. Will had exposed his soul to this man; his mirroring, tormented soul. Now, of course, he knew better. He could _see_ for the first time in months, he almost laughed at the obvious manipulation he had gone through without ever questioning the doctor or his methods.

The sound stopped right outside his cell. At first, Will refused to look in the other's direction. He knew too much about the man outside to give him the satisfaction of seeing Will completely trapped in the design his ever supportive therapist had layed out. If it hadn't landed him up in a 8x8 gray cell, Will might have been impressed at the fact that he had been so blatantly tricked. Him, the man who could crawl into almost anyone's mind, had never seen this coming.

_'Of course, you did have an inflamed brain,' _Will thought to himself _'also maybe you wanted someone to... trust.' _Trust maybe wasn't the right word, control. He needed someone to take control, he needed someone to make the tough decisions for him and tell Will when he was about to crack. Unfortunately, he had picked the wrong doctor to do it.

Will got up slowly, all his motions deliberately displaying that he wasn't afraid. His motions were to show this man that Will was the clearest he had been in a long time, it also showed the fact that he would know if he was being played with. Face devoid of emotion, Will approached the metal bars that separated him from the man standing opposite.

"Dr. Lector," Will said simply. Although extremely simple, the phrase carried what seemed to be the weight of the world. It said everything that could ever be discussed between the two very different men.

Hannibal Lector stood in all his full stature. A tall, obviously foreign man, with rather sharp cheekbones. He was extremely well dressed in an almost obsessively clean three piece suit, even if it was to visit a patient turned suspected serial killer, but the man was nothing if not a perfectionist when picking what to wear.

Will, in his jail-uniform clothes, took note of the little smile that played itself on Lector's lips.

_'So... he has read the situation.' _Will was testing the doctor as much as the doctor had tested Will. Subtle cues had alerted Lector of what Will now understood. It seems that the most minute detail could give away everything the killer would need to know, in as many ways as they are different the two men were also the same. By understanding the man who stood before him, Will could perhaps find his way to freedom. He need only prove his innocence and he could go back to what ever a life he had before, with the dogs and his little house in the middle of no where.

"_Hannibal_, that is quite an interesting name. It sounds a lot like another word I know... Tannable... no... Fannibal? That just sounds like a weird disease. Perhaps you would like to take a guess, doctor."

This seemed to agitate the other in the slightest use of the word, his eyes darkened for a second and his lips grew thinner. Testing how far he could be pushed was useful information to have when Will relives everything about the time that they had known each other from Lector's point of view. If only Will doesn't loose himself trying to become the man before him, trying to reconstruct his thinking. Only then would he be-

"Will," a highly accented voice cut through his thoughts,''it will not work. You shouldn't try, it may be a further detriment to your mental health." Will had not buried himself deep enough into the thoughts of the other man to be sure if it was real concern in the voice he had come to know or just a predator's way to stop its prey in its tracks.

"However could you know what I'm thinking, _doctor," _Will spat the word out like venom,"last time I talked to you, you had tried to convince me that I killed Abigail Hobbs. You said something along the lines of 'you did it but you can't remember.' Sounds sort of familiar to what Able Gideon was told, wouldn't you agree?"

Will noted how the other man slightly paled, then as if he thought against saying something all the color returned to his face. Others might have seen an unnerving calm in the dark eyes of Hannibal Lector, but Will saw them for what they really were... amused. Amused at the fact that Will had caught onto the little trick, as if it were some inside joke the two shared. In some ways, it was.

"It is a shame that a mind such as yours is destined to be locked up in a place as... plain... as this one. Of course, if you _somehow_ managed to get out, I'll always be willing to help you. No matter what you think of me, I will always continue to be your friend." With that, Hannibal took his leave. His shoes'_ tap taps _echoed off the walls as Will stood in a kind of stupor. Trying to accept what Hannibal had just said.

_'If I _somehow_ manage to get out. Surely he can't mean... break out.' _But to Will this was folly, he knew exactly what Hannibal meant. He could do it, too. Breaking out of a place like this would be a piece of cake, but did he really want to trust a man who had lied about everything? Could Will truly trust himself not to get stuck in this game of chess he found himself in? Only time, and a night's sleep filled with nightmares, could tell.

**A/N: Please be kind, review and what have you, but I'm sort of new to this writing thing. And if anyone does read this**...(like that's going to happen)** and likes it, let me know. I might just continue. Again, thanks for reading 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own nothin' 'cept for the shirt on my back... wait... I think I'm borrowing this from someone... anyway, plot mine,characters are sadly not.**

Will was prepared, he had spent the majority of two days going over the plan in his head. Some part of him still thought it was incredibly stupid and naive to even attempt this, but a still sane part of himself reasoned that there was just too much evidence tying him to the crime. The FBI had the fishing lures that had human remains throughout them, the testimony of the good doctor that had set him up, and of course the undeniable physical traces of Abigail all over his body. The thought of the ear and dried blood made him want to puke or curl up into a ball, sometimes he felt like doing both at the same time.

Will knew that he hadn't killed the young girl, he was sure of that much, but he still couldn't fathom how Hannibal had gotten that kind of evidence on him. It must have been when he blacked out the night before he was taken in for the first time. Frankly, he was impressed and he knew that it was a bad thing to be this in awe of a cannibalistic killer. Only Hannibal could pull something that elaborate off and still act like it was a shocker that Will had 'gone off the deep end'.

Will was laying in wait, literally. His body was calmly splayed out on the rock hard bed as he stared at the ceiling. Listening for the sound he was waiting for would have been nerve racking if he was tapped into only his psyche, his own mind could never handle the pressure of what he was about to attempt. Right now, he was pulling from the mind of a Mr. Alfred Hinds. Will had studied him when he just started to get into the thought of becoming a crime stopper. He had read multiple books on jail life and he found it was easier to understand everything if he dug into the mind of the suspect. Will, although almost no one knew this, could theoretically pull the thoughts of anybody he chose and use their experiences to help himself. Mr. Hinds had a knack for getting out of prisons, by acting as the British man would have acted Will had put himself at ease. Breaking out of three high security prisons, Hinds had been awarded the title of the "Houdini" of escapes. If anyone's thinking process would help Will out, it was that of Hinds. While his plan was not remotely close to those of the master mind, the basic elements to both plans held that of any successful break out.

As Will thought over his plan for the millionth time, he heard what he was waiting for. Usually, Will had two guards posted down at the end of his own personal hallway. The only time he had only one guard was between twelve and three at night, at which point guard A went on a walk-around and guard B stayed sleepily where he was at. Why Will had noticed this behavior and categorized it was probably due to the fact that Will had developed a type of insomnia and he reached out for anything to occupy his mind with. It just happened to be a useful piece of information that he was grateful he had.

Waiting for fifteen more minutes after the guard left, Will finally pulled himself to a sitting position. He called softly," Hello? Can someone help me out? I'm having an issue." Hearing the hesitation in the guards feet as he audibly jumped foot to foot in indecision, Will allowed himself a small smile when he heard the guard groan and walk his way down the hallway.

The guard stood a safe distance away from the bars, he was a pudgy man with an angry wasp look to him. His hair and eyes had the same muddy brown look to them, and by the state of his yellowed teeth it could be assumed that he was a smoker. He had on the usual blue guard uniform, but his seemed to be a bit small around the mid section where the buttons stretched to almost the point of popping. All in all, he seemed like a normal middle aged man who was disappointed with life.

"What do you want, Mr. Graham? Better be important!" The guard groaned impatiently at the fact that Will was not in obvious pain. 'If there's no blood then it ain't worth your time', that was the prison motto. Will stared at him with fear, pure fear, in his eyes. The young man looked like he was on the brink of tears. Everyone had said that this guy needed to be locked up tight or he could be a great danger to other people. Right now though, he looked like a lost kid, a lost terrified boy... how could anyone be weary of that.

"Cou- Could you just take a look, I thought I heard something over in that corner. I need someone to tell me if it's-," Will took a painful gulp of air that softened the guard's tough exterior,"-real or not." Will finished and the look of pity on the man's face made him want to punch something.

The guard stepped closer, disregarding the usual protocol for these types of things, to where his head almost touched the bars, peering into the dark corner of the cell that Will had gestured to. " I don't think I se-"

The sentence was cut off by Will's hand rapping around the guys collar and the force of his hand knocking the man unconscious on the metal bars with a light _'omf"_. "Dumbass," Will whispered to himself as he took the ring of silver keys off the man's belt. Trying a few of the keys on the lock from his uncomfortable position wedged between the cold bars, Will finally found the correct key. Once the door was open, Will pulled the heavy man into his cell. Will stripped down to his boxers, opening his body up to the hollow coolness of the jail cell and started to take off the other man's uniform. He frowned at the obvious size differences between the two grown men. _'It will have to do,'_ he thought to himself.

Speedily, Will was able to slip on the other's clothing, with some stuffing of the shirt and heavy use of the belt holding things together on his slim waist, and walk out. But not before he gagged the man with the inmate jumpsuit and tied him to the bed. Will hoped that the man wouldn't wake up any time soon, the gag was just a precaution.

Closing and re-locking the cell door, Will made his way down the expanse of hallway and took a left at the set of metal doors. Having memorized the exterior of the high security jail while he was brought in, Will hurried his way along and kept his head down at the sight of the many high-tech cameras. Before him was the first security door, as quickly as possible, Will pulled out the card he stole off the guard and swiped it in the key slot. He waited for the beep that unlocked the door and nearly sighed when he heard it. Thankful that there wasn't a keycode needed, Will continued on his way out of the prison.

He was at a near jog for the eight minutes it took to get to the front doors, he only paused when someone was coming in the opposite direction so that he could better shield his face. Twice he thought he was a goner.

The first was when he nearly knocked over a real guard who asked him where he was going. Will had made up some lie about something being spotted in a hall that had made a prisoner start screaming and waking everyone up. The guard seemed to believe it and shrugged his shoulders in a _'whatever'_ kind of gesture as he went on his way.

The second was when he just got lucky at getting away. He had come up to a door that _did _require a keycode and he was stuck. Seconds before he gave into his panic, a nurse walked up behind him.

"Those damn keycodes, huh, the keep changing them expecting up to remember saying it's for security purposes," the middle aged woman looked Will up and down deciding if he was worth her time, apparently he was. She leaned in until her lips slightly brushed Will's ear lobe, this made Will feel uncomfortable but he decided to go along with the woman's obvious attempt at seduction and stood where he was,"the numbers for the keycode are 1-9-5-4, and here's _my_ number." She slipped a piece of paper into Will's left breast pocket and withdrew behind him. Will punched in the numbers and as soon as possible he slipped into the door, catching a glimpse of the wink the nurse so eagerly gave him. He wondered what a nurse was doing in this place at such an unholy hour, but he pushed it out of his mind and got back to the task at hand.

The main doors led to a fenced in walk way. The fresh air hit Will full in the face. Before he took the last part of his journey, he let the freedom of the night wash over him. At that thought, he jogged out of the semi-open steel gate and towards an unknown future.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading. If you liked it follow/favorite and don't forget to review, I'm waiting breathlessly for your feedback , if you didn't well... same back at you buddy!**


End file.
